U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,640 for a "Birth Control Method and Device Employing Electric Forces"--issued Oct. 14, 1986 by Steven Kaali, Peter M. Schwolsky and Joseph W. Porter--inventors, discloses a novel method and device using electric forces within and about the cervical canal of a female human being or other mammal. The electric forces act upon male sperm and prevent migration of the male sperm through the cervical canal and into the uterine cavity where it might fertilize an egg. The present invention is directed to an improved contraceptive device in the form of an electrified vaginal ring which employs the principles of operation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,640.